1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radar signal processors. More specifically, this invention relates to improvements in radar signal processors providing enhanced video signal-to-noise ratios.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to specific embodiments, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. The improvements of the present invention may be adapted and employed for a variety of requirements as those skilled in the art will recognize in light of the present disclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For radar systems whose primary function is display, only a limited amount of hardware can be devoted to filtration functions. This typically limits video filters used in displays to types such as single loop video integrators. A single loop video integrator processes the incoming video signal using an integration technique that substantially improves the signal-to-noise ratio of the system. Unfortunately, since the response of the integrator follows the signal with some delay, this technique causes a delay error (azimuth bias error) which causes the image to be displayed in an improper azimuth position. This azimuth bias error varies with the strength of the video signal, making bias delay compensation difficult if not impossible.